


New Memories

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [24]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler pulled her hand from the Doctor’s when he stepped onto the sand. “I don’t really like beaches anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: waves.

Rose Tyler pulled her hand from the Doctor’s when he stepped onto the sand. Waves crashed in the distance and she didn’t want to get any closer as the sound brought back so much heartache. “I don’t really like beaches anymore.”

“Please,” he pleaded. He didn’t throw in a ‘trust me,’ as he might’ve done in the past, and Rose understood. He wanted this, but the choice was _hers_. 

However, she _did_ trust him, and he’d pledged himself to her on a beach so it wasn’t all bad. 

“Okay,” she replied, taking a deep breath. “Let’s make some new memories.”


End file.
